C'est ton cœur que je visais
by Arielmine
Summary: OS. Un Dean de nouveau célibataire, un Sam fatigué par les ruptures innombrables de son frère, un Gabriel qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas, un Castiel à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre et un homme qui ne rate jamais sa cible.


**Et oui, je suis de retour. Mais bon, quand les idées s'incrustent, il faut que je les sorte sinon elles me hantent :) (Désolée :P)**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural, Dean, Castiel, Sam et Gabriel ne sont pas à moi.**

 **Spoilers: Aucun (:D)**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **C'est ton** **cœur** **que je visais**

Silencieux, l'homme pénétra dans la pièce. Vêtu d'un blouson de cuir élimé, il remonta ses lunettes de soleil aviateur sur son front, parcourant l'espace d'un seul coup d'œil aiguisé. Ses rangers firent craquer le parquet vieilli alors qu'il avançait encore, ignorant la poussière, les craquelures sur les murs et l'odeur de renfermé, se dirigeant avec assurance vers la fenêtre.

Arrivé là, il déposa prudemment son sac avant de regarder la ville qui s'étendait sous ses pieds.

La vue était dégagée. L'immeuble abandonné qu'il avait choisi lui offrait un point de vue impeccable sur le carrefour où fourmillaient des centaines de personnes.

Il sourit.

Ce serait parfait.

oOo

« Sérieux Dean ? se lamenta Sam alors que son frère s'arrêtait à un feu rouge, un sourire vaguement amusé aux lèvres

\- Quoi Sam ? Tu vas pas encore me faire une leçon de morale, si ? répondit-il, moqueur

\- Je pense que si. Lisa était une fille bien. Pourquoi tu l'as larguée ? »

Dean haussa les épaules alors qu'il redémarrait.

« Elle ne me convenait pas. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- Oui, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, le singea son cadet, Mais elles arrivent un peu trop souvent si tu veux mon avis.

\- T'exagères pas un peu ? poursuivit-il en laissant passer un piéton qui le remercia d'un signe

\- J'exagère ? »

Sam soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne compte même plus tes ex, poursuivit-il, Mais sur les six derniers mois, j'ai besoin de te rappeler que tu es passé de Benny, à Tessa, avant d'enchaîner sur Anna, Aaron, Amara et, maintenant Lisa ? Tu comptes arrêter un jour d'agir comme un Dom Juan ? »

Dean ne répondit rien, se contentant de tourner à droite, direction le centre ville.

« Dean… soupira son frère

\- Sam. Ca ne m'amuse pas plus que toi d'être vu comme un salopard sans cœur. Mais tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé la bonne personne… Rien ne changera. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien.

oOo

Il tira la fermeture éclair de son sac, en sortant avec prudence un fusil de précision semi-automatique, moyen calibre, qu'il caressa avec tendresse. Son cher SR-25 qui ne le quittait pas depuis des années.

Il vérifia qu'il était parfaitement chargé et le déposa avec révérence avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

oOo

« Cass… » gronda Gabriel alors que son frère faisait de son mieux pour le semer

Peine perdue, Gabriel pouvait être tellement collant quand il le voulait.

« Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas enfin accepter de t'amuser ?

\- On n'a pas la même définition de s'amuser, grimaça Castiel alors que la main de son aîné se refermait sur son épaule, l'obligeant à ralentir

\- Oh allez ! Pourquoi tu fous des râteaux à tous les mecs qui s'approchent de toi ?

\- Pour l'amour du ciel Gabe ! fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, Je dois te répéter, encore, que ça ne m'intéresse pas ?

\- Ca ne t'intéresse pas ? Première nouvelle. Je savais pas que mon petit frère avait viré asexuel sans me tenir au courant. »

Il l'entendait. Le sarcasme dans sa voix mielleuse. Et il se retint de l'étrangler. Mais il y avait bien trop de témoins dans la foule qui les entourait.

« Cass, reprit Gabriel, Je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, ok, t'as passé les six derniers mois à peaufiner ton bouquin, à ne penser qu'à ça. Mais, ça y est, il est terminé, envoyé, publié. Tu es _libre._ Tu peux reprendre un semblant de vie humaine, et alors qu'un beau mec te fait du rentre-dedans à ta séance de dédicaces, tu l'envoies bouler ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

\- Pas mon genre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ? s'insurgea Gabriel, T'aurais tiré ton coup et tu ne l'aurais plus revu le lendemain. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Gabe. Tu me fatigues. »

Castiel reprit sa marche, sourd à son frère grommelant des phrases inintelligibles derrière lui.

oOo

Assis sur le rebord de fenêtre, son fusil sur les jambes, il esquissa un sourire en voyant l'Impala remonter l'avenue.

Timing parfait.

Il s'installa correctement, réajusta l'arme entre ses mains, son œil dans le viseur suivant avec précision l'itinéraire de la Chevrolet.

oOo

« N'empêche Dean… marmonna Sam, Tu devrais vraiment te calmer.

\- Bon sang Sam ! »

La patience de Dean commençait à atteindre ses limites.

« J'ai assez de Bobby, Ellen, Jo ou même Charlie pour me faire des reproches sur ma conduite. J'ai conscience que je suis loin d'agir comme un ange, mais merde. Je suis assez grand pour assumer mes conneries.

\- Dean… répondit Sam, légèrement penaud, Je ne voulais pas…

\- Si. Tu voulais. »

Il passa une main rageuse sur son visage, essayant de rester concentré sur sa route.

« Merde Sam, je suis touché que vous vous inquiétez pour moi. Vraiment. Mais lâchez-moi la bride un peu, parce que…

\- Dean…

\- Non, je déconne pas. J'en ai marre de toujours avoir quelqu'un sur mon dos.

\- Dean.

\- Ca me fout les nerfs, ça me donne envie de frapper quelque chose, je te jure et…

\- BORDEL DEAN, FREINE ! »

oOo

Il redoubla de concentration, sa prise ferme sur la poignée de tir, son doigt prêt à appuyer sur la détente.

oOo

« Bon, ok, Cassie, désolé d'être aussi intrusif… marmonna Gabriel, fatigué du mutisme punitif dans lequel son cadet s'était réfugié

\- Je te pardonne. » répondit alors celui-ci, un rictus satisfait aux lèvres

Un nouveau silence suivit ses paroles avant que Gabriel n'ouvre, encore, sa _putain_ de bouche.

« Non mais, entre nous, t'es vraiment pas en manque ? »

Castiel l'aurait frappé. Il accéléra à nouveau.

« Oh ça va Cass, je plaisante ! s'exclama la voix de son frère

\- Tu peux pas te mêler de tes fesses au lieu de t'occuper de ce que font les miennes ? s'exaspéra-t-il en évitant les gens à contre-sens

\- Tu vas pas te plaindre que ta vie sentimentale me tienne à cœur quand même ? » fit-il en élevant la voix alors que la chevelure brune de son petit frère semblait disparaître devant lui

Maudite soit sa petite taille, pesta-t-il en dépassant une femme et son gamin.

« Pas ma vie sentimentale, ma vie _sexuelle_ ! le reprit Castiel, inconscient des regards surpris qui se posèrent sur lui

Il était bien trop focalisé sur le passage piéton face à lui et l'envie dévorante de distancer son frère pour se réfugier chez lui.

« C'est pas lié ? se moqua son aîné alors que sa vue se dégageait

\- Je t'emmerde ! »

Gabriel eut tout juste le temps de voir son petit frère se précipiter sur la chaussée, sans un regard pour le piéton rouge et la voiture qui arrivait à sa gauche.

La panique et l'adrénaline submergèrent ses veines et il se mit à courir.

« CASTIEL ! »

oOo

C'était une journée sans nuage.

Sans vent.

Et il avait une fenêtre de tir optimale.

oOo

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! »

Les pneus de la voiture hurlèrent sur la chaussée alors que Dean écrasait la pédale de frein en déviant son volant. Sam ferma les yeux jusqu'à l'arrêt complet du véhicule.

Il n'y avait pas eu de collision, il en était certain.

Une énorme frayeur, oui – il était encore persuadé que son cœur voulait s'échapper de sa poitrine –.

Mais pas de collision.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde ! »

Il rouvrit les yeux quand il entendit la portière s'ouvrir, et il put voir son frère se précipiter hors de l'habitacle. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il le suivit.

Dean fit le tour de son bébé pour tomber sur deux hommes, allongés au sol et emmêlés l'un à l'autre. Il n'en distinguait pas grand-chose. Le premier, un petit blond aux yeux dorés, finit par se redresser difficilement, redressant avec lui le brun qu'il tenait toujours fermement entre ses bras. Celui-ci, les yeux toujours fermés, lâcha un vague gémissement de souffrance dans la foulée.

Dean s'agenouilla, la culpabilité le prenant à la gorge.

« Ca va mec ? Désolé, j'ai pas fait attention, je…

\- Non, non, ça va… lui répondit une voix délicieusement grave, quoique légèrement essoufflée

\- Non, je suis sérieux, poursuivit-il alors que le brun passait une main prudente sur son front, J'aurais dû faire gaffe. Vaudrait mieux appeler une ambulance. Pour vous deux, ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard doré

\- Je vous assure… continua le brun en ouvrant les yeux, Ca… »

Le cœur de Dean rata un battement.

« … va. »

Une détonation déchira le silence.

oOo

L'homme esquissa un sourire en reposant son SR-25 sur ses genoux.

oOo

« Dean ? Dean ! »

La voix effrayée de son petit frère le ramenait doucement sur terre et il se surprit à reprendre conscience dans ses bras de géant.

« Ça va Sammy, arrête de hurler. » marmonna-t-il

Sam fronça les sourcils.

« Cass ? Cass ! »

Il avait senti sa tête heurter le bitume, mais il ne pensait pas retomber dans les vapes alors qu'il avait réussi à ouvrir les yeux.

« Ca va Gabe. » chuchota-t-il alors que la prise contre lui se raffermissait

Il réussit _à nouveau_ à ouvrir les yeux, ignorant le léger mal de crâne qui subsistait, et la première chose qu'il vit fut deux superbes prunelles émeraude qui ne semblaient regarder que lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour mettre au point le visage qui les accompagnait. Il sentit ses joues s'échauffer et son cœur s'emballa quand il distingua un visage bien trop parfait pour être réel. Et qui gagna encore en perfection quand les joues constellées de tâches de rousseur rosirent légèrement.

Cet homme était… Magnifique.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ne pouvait se détacher du regard vert profond qui s'illuminait doucement.

Castiel tendit une main devant lui, refusant de détourner les yeux.

« Castiel Novak… » souffla-t-il, subjugué

L'autre homme lui rendit immédiatement son sourire, et son corps tout entier se mit à brûler quand sa main rencontra la sienne.

« Dean Winchester. »

oOo

Il ne quittait pas la scène des yeux, observant avec une affection évidente les deux hommes se relever avec l'aide de leurs frères, clairement indifférents à tout ce qui n'était pas _eux_.

« Joli tir Er'. »

Il rit avant de se relever et de ranger son arme.

« Merci Michel. » répondit-il simplement en refermant la fermeture éclair

Il prit son sac qu'il déposa sur son épaule avant de dépasser son frère qui le suivit sans un mot.

« Tu penses pas que tu devrais changer le design de ton blouson ? demanda-t-il joueur, ses yeux fixés sur le dessin au dos du vêtement

\- Il y a des limites frérot. Je ne peux pas me débarrasser de _tous_ mes signes distinctifs.

\- Un point pour toi. » accorda Michel

Ils disparurent tous deux dans un bruissement de plumes.

Sur le cuir était imprimé un cœur muni d'ailes.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Alors ? Qui est notre mystérieux tireur ? ;)**

 **J'espère que ce texte vous a plu, et je vous dis à plus.**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


End file.
